Cats iPod Challenge
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: I was reading around and found BroadwayKhaos' iPod challenge so I thought it'd be interesting. Enjoy!


**A/N: So... I was reading BroadwayKhaos' iPod Challenge and thought that it'd interesting so I've decided to try it for myself. Beforehand, I apologise if no one knows any of the songs. I have a weird taste in music.**

IPod Shuffle Challenge-

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Songs-

**Memory- Cats**

She often pondered at the thought why Grizabella had left, no one would tell her anything. All she remembered was that Grizabella left them to be reborn but no one had seen her ever since Jemima's first Jellicle Ball.

"It's nothing important, Jem."  
That was all that her parents would tell her but she was determined to find out why Grizabella had left them in the first place, she wasn't a kitten anymore. She was old enough to know the truth. Setting out one night, she took nothing but herself.

After walking quite a distance, she came across a young kitten lying in the dirt, all alone and obviously in pain. Jemima ran up to her.  
"Why are you here all alone, dear?"

What surprised her the most was the fact that when the kitten spoke, it sounded remarkably like Grizabella did.

**Evilove- Lordi**

Demeter had grown to be afraid of the darkness. Not because of the monsters in the stories that her parents had told her when she was a kitten, but because of a different monster.

"Dear Demeter, why are you here all alone at this time of night?"  
He stood there with that same pose that he used when they had first been together, that same pose that the very cat she had fallen in love with long ago had stood in. He had changed a lot, a little too much.

"If you dare to touch me, I'll scream so loud that everyone will come rushing here."  
Her threat had done nothing to discourage her past lover, in fact, it only convinced him to come towards her.  
"Don't you remember the times we had together. It's only that I've changed a little, but who says that evil cannot love?"

**I Walk Alone- Tarja Turunen**

Everyone loved her, the little Prima Donna of dance. Her snow white coat would attract the attention of anyone and everyone. Many toms had come up to her to ask her to dance with them at the upcoming Jellicle Ball but she had only a single reply.

"I walk alone."  
Every tom who had tried received this very response, but little did she know how much it would cost her in the end.

Many years later, she was all alone. Just as she promised to everyone, her life had gone far off her intended path. Pride had made her ignorant and she indeed walked alone.

**Black Or White- Michael Jackson**

To him, it didn't bother him what colour a queen's fur was. They all looked the same to him, personality is what mattered to some. Alonzo just thought that any type of queen could be attractive in their own way.

He, himself was both black and white. Contrasting against one another but it made him stand out, just like a queen in his eyes. Alonzo may have been with quite a few queens before and other Jellicles judged him for it. But a queen was a queen, no matter what colour their fur was.

**Good Life- Dear Enemy**

Sure, nobody's first idea of a dream job was being a petty thief but nothing thrilled him more. A dream job could be anything you wished and no one should stand in the way of it. His mate had a slightly different idea, sure she enjoyed being working with him but sometimes she wished more something more glamorous.

"I got tha' job, but I'm not gonna take it."  
She called out when Mungojerrie had come back, taking his bag and passing him some water. Though she had been given the chance at her dream, she just left it to be with him.  
"You don't hafta do that for me, Teazer."

They say following your dreams is the best thing to do, but why give up something irreplaceable such as love just for a small day job?

**Look What The Cat Dragged In- Poison**

He spent a lot of time out, sometimes not even returning back home after a long night. He was pretty much killing himself with his lifestyle, drinking, not sleeping and pretty much getting with any queen he could.

It was his life though, he didn't care. Even if his actual mate screamed at him when he collapsed in the den, sometimes not even having enough energy to move a paw. His mane wasn't anywhere near its former glory anymore, being messed up constantly and he had lost his job but who cared. Other than his mate, family, friends and even his number one fan. He was killing himself and he didn't give a damn.

**Family Portrait- Pink**

In her family, it was normal for everyone to fight all the time. Mommy would fight with daddy, leaving her all sore. She thought it was her fault though. She would always sneak outside or break the furtinture, even if it was a accident.

She had grown to be afraid of everyone, especially her own family. Step-daddy Munkustrap would always scratch Daddy's face while Mommy would cry. Jemima just felt left out, all alone. After a while, she wouldn't even go home after a day outside. She would hide under the giant tyre until Mommy Demeter would come look for her. Sometimes she be there all night, wondering if she would ever come back all.

Why did everyone else have to have a happy family?

**Bad Influence- Pink**

Her life had the pretty much the same path everyday ever since her teen years. She was a flirt and enjoyed it, she knew that all the other queen's would've died to be like her. Nearly no tom could resist her charms.

Bomba loved dancing for the toms, she never had gone a day without losing a tomfriend and getting a new one. She had a reputation, a bad one but who cared. Even later on in her adult years, the kittens would still love to be her. Stealing their mother's make-up and copying every single move that Bomba would make. Even though the kittens never knew what it meant but the toms seemed to like it. So they followed her influence.

**Nemo- Nightwish**

Electra had always been there, watching silently from the shadows. Though no one ever took any notice of her, its like she didn't exist. As she grew older, so did her heart. Still nobody had bothered to help her experience love.

Whenever she tried to talk to a tom, they never even knew what her name is. After that, she just gave up. Wishing silently all the time for someone to show her heart the way out of the ocean of darkness she was drowning in. She wished for rain to sooth the anger and rejection, her wishing wasn't ever going to come true. Just an empty shell of a dream.

Electra swore that she could only depend on herself, she never acknowledged her own name because of one reason. It wasn't her true name.

**Unfaithful- Rihanna**

She shouldn't abuse his trust but she couldn't help it. Her mate was never there for her so she wasn't able to stay truthful. When he found out, he didn't say a word. For being a hypocrite himself if he did but still, it hurt.

Bombalurina would just peck him on the cheek if he was even home, a peck and then leave for her other tom. It wasn't like the Rum Tum Tugger was completely faithful in Bombalurina because he would do the same. Bomba had Alonzo and she seemed happier there but with Tugger, she just looked at him with pity.

Sure they were both unfaithful to one another, but it still hurts to lose your love. A silent pain they both shared, but not together.


End file.
